Son Goku To Yume No Tenshi
by Bunny-chan1
Summary: An Angel has watched over Son Goku for his entire life. Now she comes to Earth bearing news of a new enemy plus, it wouldn't hurt if she asked for a little favor now would it? Please read and reivew!!!
1. Prologue

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
Son Goku To Yume No Tenshi (Son Goku and the Angel of Dreams)  
Prologue  
1/25/01  
  
  
Ossu! Another new idea that I had the urge to write. Dbz/ Sm crossover. I don't own   
either animes so please don't sue. You wouldn't get much anyway.  
  
I know I have other fics out, and you'll have to forgive me because I just keep getting  
ideas, and I have to write them down, or type them out right away. So, please don't get mad at  
me!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Ossu, minna! My name is Son Goku. I have a wife named Chichi, and a son named Gohan.   
I've been fighting for most of my life. I don't fight to beat people or to prove my strength,   
I fight to protect the earth from harm. I always thought that it was odd that whenever I fought  
I would see a sparkling blue light. I always thought that I was too tired after the battles  
and my eyes were playing tricks on me or something.  
  
But one day, I met an angel...  
  
********************  
  
"Chaos! I will defeat you and free Sailor Galaxia!!" Eternal Sailor Moon stated. She  
was in the midst of battle with the ultimate evil.  
  
Sailor Moon summoned her power as Princess Serenity and willed herself into her form.  
The pure white dress formed around her and clung to her curves.  
  
Chaos, inhabiting Sailor Galaxia's body, saw this move and It's eyes narrowed. With a   
deadly battle cry, Galaxia lunged for the still transforming Lunarian. Her black sword plunged  
deep into the Princess's stomache.  
  
Serenity's crystal blue eyes opened in shock. She brought her hand to her injured flesh.  
When she examined her hand, it was covered with her own blood. Serenity fell forward to her   
death. As she was falling, she could faintly hear Sailor Star Fighter call out for her.  
  
Galaxia smiled in triumph as she retrieved the pure white Star Seed, and Serentiy's body   
dispeared in a flurry of sparkles. "The White Moon Princess has fallen, and I finally have   
control of this Solar System!!!" She exclaimed, Star Seed cluched in her raised fist.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter screamed in rage. "Star Serious!! LASER!!!!"  
  
Star Maker and Star Healer joined in and called their attacks as well.  
  
"Star Gentle!! Uterus!!!"  
  
"Star Sensitive!! Inferno!!!"  
  
Galaxia merely put her hand up, expecting the attacks to dispate. But they didn't.  
  
A great blue light grew behind the Starlights, fueling their attacks. The blue light  
expanded and engulfed the area, including the Starlights and Galaxia. They all looked on in  
mute fascination as 11 Star Seeds floated out of the space Galaxia kept them in. One Star Seed  
floated to the Starlights and formed Kakyuu-hime. The other 10 stayed suspended in the air.  
  
Galaxia growled and tried to reach her treasures, but a blue force field kept them safe.  
  
"Starlights..." Kakyuu said, "Why are the Senshi's Seeds leaving?"  
  
Fighter became frantic, "Odango!!!"  
  
And the Star Seeds vanished.  
  
*******************  
  
Goku walked through the forest. He could feel something... different. He needed to know  
what it was.   
  
Moments ago, he was sparring with Gohan when he felt something beckon him into the woods.  
He made an excuse and left Gohan.  
  
He moved a branch and came into a clearing. Something told him this was where he was   
supposed to go.  
  
"Son Goku-san. I'm glad you made it." A melodic voice said.  
  
"Nani?!" Goku said, turining around and only finding a blue light.  
  
"Don't be so surprised, Goku-san. I've been with you for a long time, now." The light   
said.  
  
"Who are you? What are you?" He asked, clearly confused at this strange meeting.  
  
"I'm your Guardian Angel, Goku-san." It answered.  
  
Goku smiled, knowing this light was only protecting him. "What's your name, angel?"  
  
The light took the shape of a young girl. She had brown hair that went to her waist,   
stormy blue eyes, and a blue dress with stark white feather wings.  
  
"I'm not often asked for my name. But I will gladly oblige to your question. You may  
call me Yumeko. I have some important information for you, Goku-san. A great evil is coming  
to earth. It will arrive in three years from now." The angel said.  
  
"A great evil? Man! How many enemies do I have to fight?!" Goku said, exasperated.  
  
"You must prepare and take this very seriously. I know you've just finished fighting  
Cell. But you must prepare!" She said, urgently.  
  
"Thank you, Yumeko." He said, gratefully.  
  
"There's one more thing, Goku-san. You will find a baby in the woods soon. You must   
take her in and care for her as your own."  
  
"How will I know when I find a baby, that it's the right one?" He asked, overwhelmed   
with all of this news.  
  
"She will have blond hair, and crystal blue eyes. Do me one favor, Goku-san?"  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Name her, Usagi." Yumeko said, once again turning in to the blue light. "Good-bye!!"  
  
"Good-bye! And thank you!" Goku said. He stood in the clearing, taking in every piece  
of information she had given him. A great evil. Must prepare. Baby.  
  
He sighed. A baby. Where would he find a baby?  
  
  
  
Hey! I hoped you liked it. Please review! Thanks! Ja! ~Bunny-chan 


	2. Chapter 1

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
Son Goku To Yume No Tenshi  
Chapter 1  
1/30/01  
  
  
  
Hey! I hope you're enjoying this. Dbz/ Sm crossover. Yumeko will make a few more   
appearances throughout the story, just to let you know. I own her, but I don't own Dbz or Sm.  
So, if you plan on sueing, expect to get pocket lint, and my cat. Actually, I'm gonna keep my  
cat, you can have the pocket lint! ^_~  
  
  
  
Galaxia glared at the Starlights and Kakyuu-hime. "Since my treasures have vanished,   
I'll take yours!"   
  
Kakyuu put her hands up and deflected the twin yellow beams that came from Galaxia's  
bracelets. Almost as if on command, Kakyuu's eyes became unfocused.  
  
*~+Kakyuu+~*  
  
Kakyuu-hime floated in a blue abyss.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked. Her voice echoed in the void.  
  
A blue light came towards her. A warm blue light. Kakyuu smiled at it's warmth and  
comfort.  
  
"Kakyuu-hime. Do not be afraid of the battle." It said.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm here to help you. Allow me to help you, Kakyuu-hime."  
  
"Please help us seal Chaos."  
  
"I will help." It said, and Kakyuu smiled.  
  
**Battle with Chaos**  
  
Kakyuu's red eyes refocused and began to burn with an inner blue light.   
  
"Starlights!" She called, "Fight with all of your power! Your heart! Mind! Soul!!!"  
  
"Star Serious Laser!!"  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus!!"  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!!"  
  
Their powers combined and Galaxia was consumed by the blue light. She screamed out in   
agony before she disapeared.  
  
*********** Another Demension********  
  
*Clunk!*  
  
"Itai! Chichi! That hurt!!" Goku said, running out of the house.  
  
"I don't want you to take Gohan to train! My baby has been through enough of that!" She  
stopped running and leaned against the doorframe, frying pan in hand.  
  
Goku walked over, "Chichi, he's old enough, plus he should train some mor-"   
  
One second, Goku was trying to convince his wife to let Gohan leave, and then the next,   
he was flying into the air over the black forest.  
  
Goku landed not so softly on his bum. "Itai! I could've flown to safety..." He   
shrugged, "Oh well."  
  
Then he heard a baby crying. His mind registered, 'Baby.' He ran towards the sounds of  
the baby crying.  
  
He stepped into the clearing where he had met Yumeko. There was the baby. A baby with   
blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very loud voice.  
  
He went over and picked up the baby, she stopped crying immediatly and smiled a huge   
grin at him.   
  
Goku smiled back, 'She sure is cute. Usagi. The name fits her so well...'  
  
*********** Another Place  
  
"Number 1503672801! Please come to the main room! Number 1503672801! Come in to the   
main room!" A voice said, seemingly coming from some sort of intercom system.  
  
A girl stepped up to large double doors. She wore a blue dress, had brown hair to her  
waist, crystal blue eyes, and large stark white feather wings on her back. She stepped into the  
large room beyond the doors. There was a figure sitting in a chair with his back to the door.  
He spoke first.  
  
"Ah! Welcome 1503672801. I've read through the report you've given me. Good work."   
His voice was cheerful.  
  
The girl stepped back startled, "T-thank you, sir."  
  
"How is your assignment #520319? Son Goku, correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Goku-san is fine. Everything is set."  
  
"Good work, Yume No Tenshi." He growled. A red aura grew around him.  
  
"Sir?!" Yumeko yelled frantically. The creature that she thought was her superior rose   
from the chair was loomed threateningly over her. "Iie!!!"  
  
*******************   
  
Goku flew slowly towards his house for two reasons. One, the baby he held in his arms,   
and two, Chichi. He hoped she wasn't still mad at him.   
  
He landed softly on the front lawn, being very cautious. He slowly approached the door,  
ready to turn the knob...  
  
"GOKU! What are you doing?!?" The door flew opened and Chichi screamed.  
  
The baby promtly started crying and Goku got this nervous look on his face.  
  
Chichi's expression softed as she eyed the baby. "Where did you find the baby, Goku?"  
  
"She was in the woods. We should take her in." Goku said almost desperatly, knowing he  
had to do this, it was one of Yumeko's requests.  
  
"I don't know...." She said, hesitantly  
  
"We have to! Because Yume-" Goku stopped himself. Should he tell Chichi about, Her?  
He decided against it for now. He didn't think she would believe him anyway.  
  
"Because...?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Uh... because I... uh, already named her Usagi." Goku said, nervously.  
  
"Usagi. It has a nice ring to it. I guess we can take her. You've already named her  
and everything." She said, finally.  
  
Goku jumped up and down excitedly, "Yeah!" The baby smiled in response.  
  
Chichi noticed something she hadn't noticed before.   
  
"Goku..." She said, almost frightened. Goku stopped jumping and looked at her   
questioningly. "That baby has a white tail..."  
  
Goku lifted up the baby. Sure enough, there was a white tail dangling from the baby's  
prosterior.   
  
Goku raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
Hey! Not much of a cliffhanger. But at least this got out, right? More will come soon  
after my midterms are over. (I'm convinced my biology teacher is planning my demise... she   
doesn't like me very much.) So, I'll be seeing ya! Ja! ~Bunny-chan  
  
One thing, I've noticed that authors don't get informed when a new chapter is posted so,   
IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHEN I UPDATE A STORY, leave a review with your email in it asking for me to   
email you when I get a new chapter. This goes for anyone reading my stories. I'll be putting a  
thing like this in my other chapters too. 


	3. Chapter 2

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
Son Goku To Yume No Tenshi (Son Goku and the Angel of Dreams)  
Chapter 2  
3/6/01  
  
  
Ossu! This is the next part. I don't own Dragonball Z or Sailormoon. I failed to mention before that this was an Alternate Universe fic... so, It's an AU fic. Goku was brought back to life after Cell was defeated. And instead of it being 1 year after his deafeat, it will be two.   
Ages:  
Gohan: 13  
Goahn's basically the most important age.  
  
Now, Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Uhhh...."  
  
Chichi looked at Goku. "What do we do? Is she a Saiyajin like you?"  
  
"Uhhh...."  
  
"Goku!!" Chichi yelled.  
  
"Uhh.... Yeah?"  
  
"This is important. We should call Bulma."  
  
Goku nodded. "That sounds good. I'll fly over there with Usagi-chan, and you call Bulma and tell her we're coming."  
  
Chichi agreed and walked inside to call Bulma while Goku flew off with Chibi-Usagi.  
  
*******************  
  
Seiya looked at the ruined city that was Tokyo, or at least, it used to be. It was a ruined world, just like theirs.  
  
He sighed. 'I failed. I failed to protect this world. I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Usagi.'  
  
"Seiya..." A voice said.  
  
Seiya closed his eyes. 'Not now.'  
  
"Seiya, we can't stay here. We should go now." Yaten said.  
  
Seiya nodded, "Alright, but, just let me stay here for a moment longer... for her."  
  
Yaten sighed, "No problem. We'll be waiting." And then he turned and walked away, leaving Seiya a few moments for himself.  
  
Seiya looked down into the city again. "Odango. Please forgive me. I couldn't save the world you loved so much. My heart goes with you, wherever you are. Aishiteru, Odango."  
  
Seiya blew a kiss over the city and walked over to Yaten, Taiki, and Kakyuu-hime. "Let's go."  
  
The others nodded and they all teleported back to their planet in hopes of rebuilding.  
  
******************  
  
*CRASH* *BANG*  
  
Bulma flinched at her computer. 'I just fixed those danm machines yesterday! Does he have to break them all right away?!?!'  
  
*SHATTER*   
  
Bulma growled. "Vejita! You baka! I just fixed the robots!! Don't ruin them right away!!"  
  
Vejita walked into the room, a look of amusement playing on his features. "What are you yelling about, onna?"  
  
A vein pulsed in Bulma's head. "Onna? My name is Bulma! Get it right! Now, I'm yelling about you trashing my robots!"  
  
"You can fix them again." Vejita said and left.   
  
Bulma's face turned red. "I'm going to get him, I swear!"  
  
*****************  
  
Piccolo sat on top of a cliff meditating. The wind blew and caused his white cape to flow around him. 'Something's coming...'  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes and stared into the sky. 'Something evil is coming...'  
  
With his jaw set tight, he flew off the cliff towards Capsule Corp. 'Something is coming... I have to tell everyone.'  
  
****************  
  
Goku landed in the front yard of Capsule Corp with Usagi held tightly in his arms. She giggled and waved her arms, happy with the flight over. Goku smiled down at her and knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened and at first glance, it looked like no one was there. Then Goku looked down towards the ground and saw a Chibi-Trunks.  
  
He smiled. "Hey, Trunks. Is Bulma home?"  
  
Chibi-Trunks nodded. "Hai, 'kassan's home. She's yelling at 'tousan now."  
  
Goku sweatdropped and laughed. "Can I come in, Trunks?"  
  
Chibi-Trunks nodded and moved out of the path of the doorway. Just then Bulma was walking into the room, curious as to who had come to the door. She smiled.  
  
"Hey Goku! Who's that you've got there?" She asked, refering to Usagi.  
  
"This is Usagi. I found her in the woods... and there's something that might interest you." He replied, holding up the baby, allowing the white tail to dangle for her to see.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. "Oh my. Is she a Saiyajin?"  
  
"Who's a Saiyajin?" Vejita's voice came through, acusingly.  
  
Bulma turned at his voice. "This baby, Vejita. She has a tail.... except it's white."  
  
Vejita frowned and walked forward in order to examine the baby. "I've never seen a Saiyajin with a white tail before, let alone with blonde hair. But this brat's ki is rather large for it's age. It's very strange."  
  
"I'll say!" Goku said, rubbing his head nervously.   
  
"Maybe I should do some blood te-" Bulma was interupted by the door knocking. "Now who's this? Goku, go into the living room, I'll be right there."  
  
Bulma opened the door to find two men dressed in black suits with black sunglasses and frowns on their faces.  
  
"Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked.  
  
The man with green hair spoke first. "Are you Bulma Briefs?"  
  
Bulma nodded slowly, unsure of who they were.  
  
"We believe that you have a baby in your house." The one with red hair said.  
  
Bulma frowned, "I would hardly call him a baby. He's three years old, and I don't see why its any of your business."  
  
The man with green hair frowned. "I don't mean your son, I mean a baby girl with blonde hair and blue eyes!"  
  
Bulma was taken aback. 'How do they know about Goku bringing Usagi here? Who are these people?' "There's no such baby in this house, and just who are you guys!?"  
  
"It doesn't matter who we are!" He said, "What matters is that baby you have in your house! Now hand her over and we won't hurt you!"  
  
"I'm telling you! The only child that lives here is my son! Not some blonde haired girl! Now kindly leave my property!"  
  
The man with green hair got mad and pushed Bulma down, forcing his way into the house. He was expecting to see the baby, not a man with black spikey hair and a frown so large it could give you nightmares about 60 year old men losing their pants for weeks.   
  
"No one," He growled. "NO ONE touches my mate!!!"   
  
The man with red hair powered up a blast. "You want to try us?"  
  
Vejita smirked. "Let's do this." And then he flew outside, away from the house so that Bulma and Trunks wouldn't get hurt. "Final FLASH!!!" He yelled his attack.  
  
The man with red hair flew up into the sky and fired a blast at Vejita who easily dogded it.   
  
Goku ran out of the house, Chibi-Usagi in his arms. Vejita saw him run out and silently cursed him for his stupidity. Bringing out the one thing that the weird guys were after. 'Baka-Kakkorot!'  
  
Goku put Usagi down on the ground, hoping she would be okay by herself for a few minutes while he dealt with the fight at hand. "Usagi-chan, I'll be right back. Don't worry." He said to the smiling baby. Then, he flew up into the sky and prepared an attack. "Kame.... Hame.... HA!!!!"  
  
The attack headed straight on for the green-haired man, but he suddenly disapeared. Goku looked all around for him but was utterly surprised when he reappeared right in front of him with a blast ready. Goku was so surprised that he was captured and held by the man. He struggled and struggled, but couldn't get free from his grip. He was confused by the whole ordeal as well. The man he was fighting was at a lower power level than he was!  
  
Goku glanced over to see who Vejita's fight was going. Not so good, either. The other man was totally beating Vejita's behind. He fired a large blast and sent Vejita to the ground. Goku waited, expecting him to get up.... but he didn't.  
  
The man smiled as he made his way over to where Goku hid Usagi. Goku gasped.  
  
"NO!!! Leave her alone! She's an innocent! Don't go near Usagi!" He screamed, desperatly trying to stop the man while trying to break free of the hold he was in.  
  
Again, the man smiled and reached down to grab the baby when a great white blinding white shined and blasted the man away, killing him. Goku used the confusion and got out of the red-haired man's grip. He fired a strong blast and obliterated the remaining man.  
  
Goku looked at the battle site wearlily. Bulma ran out of the house to see what was going on. She looked aroung and gasped as she saw Vejita laying on the ground, but froze when she saw something else.  
  
There was Usagi. She appeared to be three years old, and the blanket that covered her entire body was now wrapped around only her torso.  
  
Goku stared with absolute confusion in his eyes. 'Is that Usagi? What happened?'  
  
Suddenly, he felt a familiar ki. He looked up into the sky and saw a figure falling, very fast. He peered closely, and his voice caught in his throat as he realized who is was. 'Yumeko.'  
  
He flew up and caught her. Her wings, which were once a pure white, were covered in blood. He blue dress, that was the color of the summer sky, was torn and also covered in blood. There were burns all over her body as well.  
  
"Who's that?" Bulma asked, once he was down on the ground again.  
  
"An angel." Usagi supplied for her.  
  
Goku looked at her. "How do you know?"  
  
"She's the one who brought me into this world." She said, blue eyes flashing with an un-named emotion.  
  
  
  
Hey! I hope this is an okay spot to leave off. If you're confused, things will be cleared up soon. Another note for those of you who read That Time Old Feeling!!! I've finished the story! Its with my prereader now, and when she's done with it, I'll submit it to ff.net. So, keep an eye out for that. I'll be seeing you guys later! Ja! ~Bunny-chan 


	4. Chapter 3

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
Son Goku To Yume No Tenshi (Son Goku and the Angel of Dreams)  
Chapter 3  
6/3/01  
  
  
Ossu!!! I'm back after a long time with my new chapter! Our computer crashed, and the  
hard drive was totally destroyed... so we didn't have a coputer for a month. And then finally,  
my StepUncle fixed it for us. So here I am! ^^;;; Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
*Gohan, Trunks, Duo, and Seiji gather in a line*  
All: Bunny-chan doesn't own Dragonball Z or Sailormoon  
Duo: I'm hungry.  
Gohan: Yeah, me too.  
Seiji: This is embarassing....  
Trunks: Can we go now?  
B-c: Yeah. All I needed you for was the disclaimer.  
  
  
  
"Usagi? Is that you?" Goku asked, confused. The three year old girl who stood with a  
blanket wrapped around her, had blonde hair in Odangos and crystal blue eyes. There was an   
unreadable expression on her face as she stared at the bloody, fallen angel in Goku's arms.  
  
"Yes, my name is Usagi." She said, simply, still staring at the angel.  
  
"Goku..." Bulma interupted. "We should get her inside so I can see how I can help."  
  
"There's no need for that," Came Usagi's small voice. "I can heal her." She walked   
over to Goku and Yumeko, placed both of her hands on Yumeko's body and closed her eyes. A small  
ligth came from Usagi's hands and washed over Yumeko, healing wounds and any broken bones she   
might've had. Usagi opened her eyes and gave a weak smile to Goku who was staring down in awe.  
  
"Sugoi!" He exclaimed. He was quite amazed. The little girl had an extremely well   
developed healing power and probably other amazing abilities. For example, she just grew three  
years in age in two minutes!  
  
"How did you do that, Usagi?" Bulma asked, just as amazed as Goku.  
  
Chibi-Usagi put a fingerto her chin and had a thoughtful expression on her face. "I'm  
not too sure..."  
  
"I was also wondering," Goku said, getting into the conversation. "What did you mean   
when you said that she was the one who brought you here?"  
  
"I come from a different demension. I was fighting an enemy and died. All I really   
remember was being swallowed by a warm, blue light, and then the next, I was in the woods crying.  
That's when you came and picked me up." She said, pointing at Goku.  
  
"Oh." He said, dumbfounded.  
  
Usagi tilted her head and looked past Goku. "Shouldn't someone help him up?" She asked.  
  
Goku looked behind him, remembering Vejita had been KO'ed in the fight. He sweatdropped  
when he saw Vejita rising from the ground, a glare fixed upon his face.  
  
"Oi! Vejita!" He called, "Daijoubu ka?!"  
  
Vejita stomped past him muttering, "Baka-kakkoroto."  
  
Goku shrugged and walked in the house after Bulma, Vejita and Usagi.  
  
***************  
  
A man kneeled before a shrouded throne. His ebony colored hair fell over his eyes as he  
stared at the floor.  
  
"Forgive me, Madam. Our men failed in retrieving the baby. They were both destroyed."  
  
"Is that so?" Came a woman's voice.  
  
"Yes Madam." He said, his voice wavering.  
  
"I do not tolerate failure. Capture the Lunarian baby or you will face the   
consequences." She said, sharply, causing the man to wince.  
  
The man nodded and got up to leave. "Yes, Madam." As he left the room, his stormy, blue  
eyes shined with a golden light.  
  
**************  
  
Blue eyes opened and blinked a few times. Yumeko sat up from lying down on a couch and   
looked around in confusion.  
  
"So you're up, Tenshi."  
  
Yumeko turned around quickly to the voice.  
  
"Usagi-san!" She choked out.  
  
"why did you take me from my home?" Usagi asked, staring at her.  
  
Yumeko swallowed nervously. "I'm your Guardian Angel, Usagi-san. I protect other people  
as well asyou and Goku-san. Your Star Seed was in possesion of Galaxia and to make sure you   
could live a happy life, I retrieved you, and you were reborn here. I foresaw that evil would   
come after you. So, I told Goku-san to look out for you. I thought you would have time to grow  
up. I didn't know the evil would come this soon."  
  
Bulma, Goku, and Vejita stood in the doorway, their mouths agape. Vejita was the one who  
recovered first.  
  
"So, you're an angel, and that blonde-haired brat is from another demension?" He asked,  
in a hypocritical tone.  
  
Usagi frowned. "I'm not a brat."  
  
Yumeko turned her attention back to Usagi. "I thank you for healing me, Usagi-san. And   
I'm sorry to bring you into war when I meant for you to be happy."  
  
Usagi waved her hand, dissmissing the subject. "Don't worry about it. Now, if we're   
going to war, I'll have to grow first. Then, as Ami-chan would say, investigate and analyze the  
enemy."  
  
"Demo!" Bulma cried out, calling the attention of everyone present in the room. "You're  
just a littel girl! Let Goku and the other fighters take care of it. You wouldn't last a second  
out in a fight!"  
  
Usagi's eyes turned cold as she stared at Bulma. "I have died many times before in   
battles. I'm alot stronger than you think."  
  
"De-demo-"  
  
"No. Bulma-san, I apreiciate your concern, but it's not needed. I'll be fine." Usagi  
stated. Then she turned her attention to Yumeko. "Ne, Tenshi-san. What happened in your   
realm?"  
  
"The evil force found out it was I who stole you from your demension. They attacked the  
palace of Illusion hoping to get information about you. All the other Tenshis were hurt as well.  
We must stop them soon. Their main objective is to kill you, Usagi-san."  
  
  
  
Hi! I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm sorry that they're short, but at least these ones will  
come quicker. Please review it! ~Bunny-chan 


	5. Chapter 4

Author: Bunny_chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
Son Goku To Yume No Tenshi  
Chapter 4  
3/3/02  
  
  
Hey! I'm really sorry it's taken me 6 months to write more. But, this year really   
hasn't been the best for me. So, please enjoy. I'll try and get more out as soon as possible,  
but please bear with me. Thank you. :)  
  
I know I probably didn't mention this in the previous chapters, but this is an alternate  
universe. That means, Goku didn't die with Cell, and Majin Buu won't be appearing. At least not  
now he won't. Goten will be just a baby, about two years old. I forgot to include him in  
earlier chapters, sorry.  
  
Gohan: 13  
Goten: 2  
Trunks: 3  
  
Duo: *yawns* Bunny-chan doesn't own Dragonball Z or Sailormoon.  
B-c: Thanks for the enthusiasm, Duo. Glad you put your all into it. -.-  
Duo: No prob, babe.  
B-c: Oi....  
  
  
  
White. Everything was white up there. The only thing that wasn't, was the baby blue  
colored sky, showing joyful times and happiness. Beings with eternal light littered the place,  
only giving it a more pleasant look and ertheral feel. All in all, it was breath-taking.   
Mortals couldn't describe such a place, for they were never there. They would never set their  
eyes on such a pure land... ever. This was the realm of the Tenshi.   
  
Most people mistake that mortals turn into Angels when they die. But, no. Mortals   
either end up in limbo, waiting for eternity, or their souls recycle into a new life. Angels are  
creations of Kami. They are His loyal servants, protectors and friends of the mortals. Angels  
watch over the mortals, giving them advice, protection, warmth, comfort. Tenshi, angel, whatever  
you choose to call them, are Kami's power. They do His wishes. For, if any mortal would ever  
hear the voice of Kami, their brains would explode in their heads from the sheer power in His   
voice. No mortal may be able to set their eyes on Kami, for the power He holds would obliterate  
them, killing them and turning their bodies into ash.  
  
But, the Angels are content to do the wishes of their leader. No, they don't call Him  
master. It's not right. He doesn't rule over them, even though they are His creation. He asks  
them for their help, and they comply. They only know this existance. Helping the mortals move  
on to Eternity is their goal.  
  
But suddenly, their whole existance is threatened by a dark cloud. Something unknown to  
their kind. They all stop moving, stop breathing, just to watch this dark cloud of hate,   
contempt, and chaos. And in the blink of a mortal eye, the cloud expands, turning the beautiful  
light of the beings into dust. Their beautiful castle, their home of crystal, shattered. A red  
sky now replaces their beautiful blue one, putting every tenshi still alive to shame. Their home  
would never be the same. What's happened that this cloud of darkness would ruin their perfect  
utopia? Some of the remaining tenshis turned their heads down towards Earth, where the mortals  
reside.  
  
'It must be them!' Says one tenshi.  
  
'We've protected them for their entire existence, all they poison our world?! How   
terribly cruel!'  
  
'What have we ever done to them?'  
  
The dark cloud grows larger, and a low rumble sound is heard, which conspicuously sounds  
like laughter.  
  
**************  
  
The Tenshi Yumeko finished her tale, sitting on the large couch, staring at the face of a  
young Tsuki no Hime and the people she befriended in this world.  
  
Usagi nodded. "I understand it, Yumeko-san. Chaos. She has finally come here... to   
take over this world."  
  
The brown-haired girl nodded. "Hai, but this time, there are no Star Seeds on this   
planet. I mean, in this dimension, no one has an eternal Star Seed. They're all equal. There  
isn't much to conquer. That is how I came to the conclusion she was after you. I thought she   
would've given up after I retrieved you from her... but she's more relentless that I thought."  
  
Bulma brought in more tea, and sat down next to Vejita, ignoring his annoyed glance.   
"So, what ARE you going to do?"  
  
Usagi turned her head. "Good question, Bulma-san. I suppose I'll have to grow up first.  
Then, I may be able to transform into Eternal Sailormoon, and try to defeat Sailor Galaxia   
myself."  
  
Goku spoke up, "Yourself? You're going to try and defeat something that destroyed an   
eternal world yourself?! I'd say you were brave, but... don't you think that's dangerous?"  
  
Usagi frowned. "What's dangerous is how I could've let her destroy the Tenshi realm in   
the first place!"  
  
Bulma looked out the window. "Usagi-chan... Do you think you may be able to plan this  
tomorrow? It's getting late, and I'm sure you'll need your sleep."  
  
Yumeko nodded as she rose from her spot on the couch and placed her tea cup on the table.  
"Yes, Usagi-san, Bulma-san is right. You'll need rest for what's to come. I must go as well."  
  
The blonde haired child stared at her. "You may stay here, or with Goku-san and I. I'm  
sure it's no trouble-"  
  
"Oh but it is," The tenshi interupted. "An Angel may not stay in the Mortal realm for   
very long. You lose evergy from staying in visable form... and there's something about this   
realm that drains our energy. We're not permitted to stay for more than a few hours...   
otherwise, we may die. Sayonara, minna-san. I shall return soon! Hopefully with good news on  
my home!" Then, the angel disapeared in a small flurry of blue sparkles.  
  
"Weak tenshi..." Muttered the cross Saiyajin.  
  
Bulma's eyebrow twitched in exasperation. "Vejita....!"  
  
Goku sweatdropped at the scene. "Well, Usagi and I really must be off. Chichi is gonna  
freak when she sees what's happened to Usagi. G'night, Bulma! Vejita!" He picked Usagi up off  
the couch and put her on his large shoulders, then he placed his two fingers on his forehead and  
disapeared.  
  
Moments later, he and Usagi stood in front of Goku's house. He stood there a minute,   
staring at the door.  
  
"Goku-san?" Came Usagi's small voice. "Are we going in?"  
  
Goku smiled, "Yeah... I just wanted to stay out here for a second. You know, it would   
kill Chichi if she knew there was going to be more fighting. She's been through enough of that  
with all of my other fights.... I suppose I can see why she doesn't want Gohan to fight."  
  
"Who's Gohan?" The blonde-haired child asked.  
  
Goku smiled again as he answered. "Gohan is my son. He's very strong for his age. I'm  
very proud of him."  
  
"That's nice," The child responded. "It's nice when parents are proud of their children  
like that."  
  
The Saiyajin nodded and stepped up to the door. Taking a deep breath, for reasons   
unknown to him, he opened the door.  
  
"Goku! Where have you been?!" Came the startled scream of his wife.  
  
He winced at her voice, expecting more than that. "Well, there were a few complications  
when I got to Bulma's!" He tried to explain, but her attention was on the little girl who was  
comfortably sitting up on his shoulders.  
  
"Goku... Who's this young girl, and where's Usagi? Gohan was looking forward to   
meeting her. I even told Goten...." Chichi said, slowly, almost threateningly. Like if he had  
lost the baby, he'd lose his head, curtesy of her.  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow, expecting this type of reaction from his wife. "Chichi, this IS  
Usagi. That was part of the complication... She grew. Bulma said she's about three years old  
now."  
  
"NANI?!?!" *THUD!!* Chichi was visiting the floor...  
  
Gohan, who was sitting at the kitchen table, sweatdropped. "I guess 'kassan was   
surprised?"  
  
Usagi nodded, "Hai!"  
  
**************  
  
The Shrouded Throne. The woman of gold sat there, seemingly bored out of her mind. She  
was idily playing with a few rainbow colored jewels in her hand as she sat, contemplating.   
  
Yes, she was very bored. Her tan legs were crossed primly, and her one arm supported her  
face as she leaned on the armrest. Her golden crown shined in it's luster, as did her outfit.  
A body suit made of gold, gold knee-high boots, and completed with a pleated golden skirt. She  
believed she was beautiful, but she never really thought about it. All she wanted was universal  
domination. Yes, then she would feel complete!  
  
When she found out where the baby was, then she'd be ready. That reminded her...  
  
Where was her blasted servant?! She growled. Oh, if he ever betrayed her.... he'd  
find himself on the wrong side of her vengence! That was for certain!  
  
Then, in front of her royal throne appeared the figure of a man. He stood proud, but   
bowed to her with respect. His ebony-colored hair brushed across his forehead as he moved, and  
his stormy blue eyes formed slits as he stared at his master.  
  
"What news do you bring me?" She asked, staring at his form, daring him to disobey her.  
  
"The child is staying in a place called the Black Forest, in rural Japan. I will go   
myself to see that she is captured."  
  
"You had better Endymion. I didn't save your Star Seed for nothing, worthless trash.   
Go now, retrieve that Eternal light for me!" She yelled, getting more excited and angry with  
every second.  
  
Endymion bowed. "Yes, Galaxia-sama."  
  
  
  
Hey! I hope you enjoyed it! More to come! I promise! ^_^ Please review! And email  
me! Oh yeah, I have a Mailing List! Yay me! Email me, or leave your review with your email  
and you'll recieve an email with my updates! Thanks for reading! ~Bunny-chan 


End file.
